A'ohe hana i nele i ka uku
by simplyn2deep
Summary: When Charles Edwards is kidnapped, it changes Danny & Steve's world forever. **Established Danny/Steve slash relationship**
1. Ninety-Six Hours

#1: Title translates to _Every deed - good and bad - receives its just reward._  
#2: Written for the 2013 Spring Fling at stevedannoslash  
#3: The prompt can be found here.  
#4: Many thanks to huntress69, smudgegirl and thisjerseydevil for cheering, giving ideas, beta reading and poking me when I hadn't written in a few days. I don't know that I would have gotten this done without their support.

* * *

**A'ohe hana i nele i ka uku**

_"Ninety-Six Hours"_

_Part 1_

* * *

It was day four of the Edwards' house being taken over by the police and FBI agents. Rachel was in the kitchen trying to focus on what Danny and Steve were telling her, but she couldn't concentrate with the constant stream of people.

The house had been overrun with law enforcement personnel since the night that Rachel and Stan returned from a dinner date to find their children's nanny nearly beaten to death and tied to a chair and their four-year-old son missing.

Before they could call the police, Stan received a call from a blocked number and a disguised voice informing him that they knew where his son was and that if they contacted the police or FBI, they would kill the boy and return him home in pieces. To further illustrate the point, Stan was told to go to his son's room and sitting on the bed in a box was a bloody child size finger. Before the call ended, the disguised voice said they would call back within 24 hours with more demands.

Stan nearly threw up when he looked in the box. He rushed out of the room and took a few cleansing breaths. When Stan collected himself, he went in search of his wife who he found in their bedroom yelling into the phone. He didn't know who she was talking to but for the safety of their son, he hoped that it wasn't the police.

Rachel ended the call and sank down onto the bed. "I know they said not to call the police, but I needed to make sure that Grace was okay. I…I needed to tell Danny."

Stan nodded his head and sat next to Rachel. "I understand."

The hushed murmurs of Steve and Danny ended when Kono entered the kitchen. While she looked rested, there were dark circles forming under her eyes from the countless nights she'd been working to find Charles Edwards.

"Boss, Fong just arrived with the results…" she didn't finish her sentence when she saw Rachel and Stan turn their attention to her.

Charlie Fong joined them in the kitchen with the tablet in his hands. He bit his lip as he looked around the room and the anxious faces staring back at him. He was relieved by the results, but was also worried by them. He ran them two additional times and asked Max to check his results. When Max came to the same conclusion, he knew it was time to give the information.

"All the tests I've run tell me that the finger is a fake. It's a blend of various plastic compounds and latex, but…" there was a collective exhalation of breath at this news when Charlie paused. They waited for the rest of the news, "the blood was only a match to Mrs. Edwards and Grace Williams," he looked at Danny, then Stan, "there was no match to Mr. Edwards." Charlie handed the pad to Steve before stepping back to stand next to Kono.

Rachel exhaled audibly, dabbed at her eyes as she looked at Kono and Charlie. "This is good. He's not hurt. What do we do next?"

At the same time as Rachel asked her question, Stan spoke, "What do you mean his DNA isn't a match to me? He's my son! Of course his DNA matches mine!"

Danny moved to stand next to Steve and they looked at the results. Steve turned his attention from Danny to Rachel and back again. For his part, Danny was curiously quiet, but Steve could almost see the hundreds of questions forming in Danny's mind. Steve was also aware of Stan's shock and Rachel looked his way as she wanted to know what was going to be done next to find her son.

Before Steve could formulate a response, Rachel set her teacup on the table, with more force than was probably necessary and looked at her husband. "Oh do quit babbling and pull yourself together, Stanley! Charles is okay!"

Stan looked at his wife with an incredulous look, "Pull myself together?! Did you not just hear that my DNA doesn't match Charles' DNA?! My son isn't mine!?"

"Of course he's your son, Stanley!" Rachel said. "You raised him since birth. He calls you daddy!"

"All those months before he was born, I asked you if you were sure he was mine and you swore up and down that no one else could be his father and almost five years later, a damn DNA test tells me he's not!"

"That doesn't mean anything Stan," Rachel said as she stood up and moved in front of her husband. "You're the one taking care of him. You're the one who comes home to him every night and reads to him." Rachel reached out to touch Stan's arm, "Stanley, genetics doesn't matter so can we please discuss this once we have him back in our arms?"

Danny looked like he was going to pass out; either from the shock of finding out that Charles Edwards might be his son or from sheer exhaustion, and Steve wished they were back at his house with Grace watching movies.

Steve saw Danny flinch when Rachel told Stan of all the things he did with Charles and how it made the man the little boy's father. Danny looked at Rachel and whatever emotions were shining in his eyes was blinked away as he walked out of the kitchen towards the front of the house.

"Danno…Danny, where are you going?" Steve called out. He moved to follow him but a brief headshake from Kono had him staying put.

Danny didn't respond as he turned to the left and entered the large family room. He stood in front of a table of family pictures and reached for one of Grace and Charles taken the previous Christmas. He looked at it long and hard and of course he could see the resemblance between the two. They were related. But did he see himself in the little boy? He couldn't really tell.

Danny had seen the little boy a few times a month when picking up and dropping off Grace after his weekly visits, so he'd seen him grow from an infant to older baby to toddler to the little boy he was now. He never paid much attention to his looks so he didn't know if Charles had any of the same features he had when he was the same ages.

A loud whistle came from the front of the kitchen. Stan and Rachel stopped yelling, and Danny could hear Steve call his name one more time before he went quiet as well. He left the family room and went back to the kitchen, the picture frame still in his hands.

"If you're done," Kono said, "we have a little boy that needs to be found!" She looked at Charlie, "Were you able to get any trace evidence from the finger and or the box it was in?"

"I got something better!" Charlie responded as he reached for the discarded tablet. Using one hand to hold the tablet and the other to type a few keys on the virtual keypad, he brought up the fingerprint and mugshot of the owner of the print. The information was also sent to the tablet sitting on the table where Danny had been sitting. Steve walked to it and pressed some buttons to bring up the received information.

"Meet Jason Olekma," Kono said as Charlie turned the tablet around to face the group. "He has a long rap sheet and was formerly employed, under the table, by one Bruce Hoffman, the former Housing Commissioner."

Danny joined Steve at the table, set the picture frame in his hands down and glanced at the tablet. He pushed the device towards Stan and looked at him, "Have you have any recent dealings with Bruce or this Jason kid?"

Stan looked at the picture and shook his head, "Never seen Jason before in my life!"

Danny looked at Rachel, "Have you seen him lurking around the house or following you?"

"No, of course not, Daniel!" Rachel said as she looked at the picture of the man in question.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked as he looked between Rachel and Stan. "Are both of you sure you haven't seen him before…anywhere?"

"Yes," Rachel and Stan replied at the same time.

"Alright…Kono, I want you to get some HPD officers and head to Jason Olekma's last known address. Call Chin at HQ and have him get the contact information for Bruce Hoffman…as well as the information for Jason's last employer." Steve said.

Kono nodded her head as she and Charlie left.

Steve turned his attention to Danny who was intently studying Jason Olekma's picture. "I know this face…" Danny said.

"From where?" Steve asked, "Where have you seen him?"

Danny tapped his fingers on the table as he thought. He looked at Steve as he spoke, "Remember the Alvin Franklin murder case we worked about six months ago; the business man visiting from Canada?"

Steve nodded his head, "Yeah, he was looking to expand his business here and was meeting with that German guy…," Steve snapped his fingers as he tried to remember the name.

"Barrett Ivanic!" Danny exclaimed as he typed the name into the tablet in front of him and brought up the notes from the case. "He was buying up abandoned warehouses by the docks and out in the sugar canes…"

"Ivanic?" Stan questioned. "Does he have a brother or cousin or uncle named Adal Ivanic?"

Danny typed the name up and nodded his head, "That's his older brother, why?"

Stan slumped in his chair and hung his head. "My god, I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"Do what exactly?" Danny asked, "How do you know these men?"

"About a year and a half ago I was in negotiations with some European company to develop some land out in the sugar canes. I underbid Ivanic's company and the fallout from that wasn't pretty."

"Wasn't pretty how?" Steve asked.

"It wasn't anything big. Minor property damage and a couple of equipment thefts." Stan said trying to be nonchalant about it.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't think he'd do it? What didn't you think he'd do?" Steve pressed.

"He sent a couple of threatening letters to me. Once here to the house and once to my office." Stan said.

"You didn't think to tell the FBI this three days ago when we were asked if there was anyone you'd pissed off recently?!" Rachel demanded as she hit her hands hard on the table.

"It was almost two years ago!" Stan exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "I didn't think he'd follow through with the threats and when nothing happened, I forgot about it!"

"Do you have the letters still?" Steve asked.

"No, I threw them away. Why would I keep something like that?!" Stan said with a shake of his head.

"What about contact information for him?" Danny asked.

Stan shook his head again. "No, but I think he has an office near Pier 29."

Within seconds, Steve and Danny were rushing out of the Edwards' kitchen and barking orders to the HPD officers and FBI agents set up in the dining room and living room. As they were rushing out, Chin called to give an update on his conversation with Bruce Hoffman.

"It was a dead end," Chin said. "Bruce hadn't dealt with Jason Olekma since he lost his job as Housing Commissioner."

"We've got a new lead, Chin!" Steve said as he jumped into the driver seat of the Camaro. "I need all the information you can get me on Adal Ivanic. He might have an office near Pier 29."

"On it, Steve," Chin replied before ending the call.

As Steve started the car, he glanced at Danny who was having his own conversation. Within minutes he was ending his call and starting another. He set the phone down and put it to speaker.

"Hey Danny, I've got news for you," Kono's voice said through the speaker.

"Please let it be good…" Danny replied.

"The best!" Kono said. "I picked up Cath on the way to Jason Olekma's last known, but he wasn't there. One of his neighbors said he took off about 30 minutes before we arrived."

"I found out he's working for a guy by the name of Ivanic," Catherine added. "He has an office on Ilalo Street."

"That's by Pier 29! Right where Stan said he thought the office was!" Danny exclaimed.

"We'll meet you there!" Kono said before ending the call.

Steve glanced at Danny, who was clearly still in his own world. Steve knew how much cases involving children affected his partner and more than once thought to suggest that Danny sit this case out since he was too close to it, but the same could be said for himself as well.

The little boy they were looking for wasn't just the kid of some tourist or the kid of a friend of the Governor's. This was the son of Danny's ex-wife. This was Grace's little brother. For better or worse, Charles Edwards was a part of their Ohana. Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind.

Steve took a corner with more speed and squealing of tires than was necessary and usually that elicited some sort of response from Danny, but the man simply stretched his arms out and braced himself against the dashboard in front of him.

"Hey, Danno…you okay? You haven't complained once about the way I'm driving…" Steve baited.

"I'm fine…" Danny said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "It's just…whatever."

"Danno…I know you're thinking about something. So tell me." Steve tried again. "I know it'd be stupid of me to ask if it was the case, so just tell me what about this case has the gears in your head in overdrive."

"It can wait until later. We need to concentrate on finding Charles. We just need to find him."

Steve reached his right hand out, placed it on Danny's left thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know, Danno. We'll find him."


	2. The Search

**A'ohe hana i nele i ka uku**

_"The Search"_

_Part 2_

* * *

The rest of the drive to Adal Ivanic's office was done in silence. All too soon they were pulling up in front of the rundown strip of offices. Behind them Kono pulled up in her car where she and Catherine got out. Chin and a few other HPD officers approached them from the north and they all met at the Camaro.

Steve told the group what they learned of the two people they were looking for and Chin set out pictures of them on the hood of the Camaro. Catherine and Kono added what they learned. Chin told them he was able to secure a search warrant for both buildings because they had good reason to believe their suspects and or Charles was in the building.

"We have every reason to believe that Adal Ivanic and or Jason Olekma took Charles Edwards from his parents' home four nights ago. We don't know if he's being held in these offices or in the warehouses at Pier 29." Steve said as he produced a picture of Charles and set it next to the pictures of Jason and Adal.

"How do you want to do the search?" one of the HPD officers asked.

"Twelve go to the east building," Steve said as he designated which structure. "There are three floors so I want four on each level and make sure you clear it well. The rest of us will do the same in the west building and meet back here once we're done."

The officers nodded and divided themselves to handle the task. After an hour and a thorough search, both buildings were cleared. They were empty but some files were obtained that led Steve to believe the people they were looking for were at a secondary location.

"Cath…Kono, I need another favor," Steve said as he flipped through the papers. Catherine and Kono joined Steve in front of the Camaro. "I need for you and Kono to head back to the Edwards' home. It seems they still aren't being truthful."

When Danny heard that Stan or Rachel weren't being honest his head snapped up and he joined the trio. "What have you got there?"

Steve showed them surveillance pictures. "Why is Stan meeting with Barrett Ivanic?"

"When were these taken?" Danny asked as he snatched the pictures and flipped through them.

"According to the date and time stamp, that's a week before Charles was kidnapped." Steve said, "Stan made no mention of meeting with either of the Ivanic Brothers. I want to know why."

Danny gripped the pictures in anger. "Let me talk to him," Danny growled.

"You will not!" Steve commanded. Danny whipped his head towards Steve and glared. "Last thing I need is for you to start World War Three with them and then we'd get no information."

Danny was fuming, itching for a fight. A little voice in the back of his head screamed at him that Steve wasn't the person he was mad at and that causing a scene in front of HPD officers wasn't the thing to do, but he couldn't help himself.

"Are you questioning my ability to not let my emotions get in the way when it comes to doing my job?!" Danny asked incredulously. "You, with the emotional maturity of a gnat, have the nerve to talk to me about emotions getting in the way?!"

Steve ignored Danny's last comment as he reached out to pull him away from the group. They got a couple of feet away before Danny yanked his arm out of Steve's grasp and glared at him; hands gripped tightly in fists at his sides.

Steve looked at Danny pleadingly, "I need you with me when we find Charles. I know I've gotten better with kids, but he knows you, Danny. He won't feel as scared with you around."

Danny opened and closed his hands as he paced. He knew Steve was right. He also knew that if he went with Kono and Catherine, he'd feel pent up and want to be out looking for Charles…the little boy who could possibly be his son. Danny shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Find the bad guys, find Charles and deal with everything else later.

"Okay," Danny said with a sigh, "you're right. I need to be out here."

Steve eyed Danny, "Can we go back to work now?" Danny nodded his head and Steve motioned that Catherine and Kono could leave. Kono gave a little salute before heading back to her car with Catherine right behind her.

When Steve and Danny got back to the Camaro, Chin said he was going to talk to a judge to see about getting a warrant to search the warehouses at Pier 29. Steve suggested the warrant include any boats that might be docked nearby in either Ivanic brother's names. He wanted to cover all his bases so that they could get Charles back sooner rather than later. The remaining HPD officers on the scene secured the area and the rest went back on patrol to see if they could find their suspects.

Steve unlocked the Camaro, opened the door, got in and waited for Danny to get in before starting up the car and driving away. "Why don't you call Grace and see how she's going," Steve suggested. "Maybe we can join her and Mary for a quick bite while we wait to hear back from Chin about the warrant or from Kono and Cath."

Danny nodded his head and dialed the number to Mary's house. After a couple of rings the line connected. "Hey almost bro…what's going on?" Mary cheerfully greeted.

Danny and Steve rolled their eyes. "It's going...," Danny replied, "How are things there?"

"We're doing great, aren't we Grace?" Mary said. In the background Steve and Danny could hear Grace's enthusiastic reply. They couldn't make out exactly what she said because of the volume of TV and the theme song of the show they were watching.

"How about we join you for an early dinner?" Steve suggested.

"Bring food from the Thai place that Grace likes and you're on!" Mary said with a laugh.

"See you soon," Danny said. "And Mare…please make sure my daughter's brain doesn't rot from all that Animaniacs crap. I know you've been watching it for the last four days." Mary's laugh was all the response he got as the line went dead.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

Steve and Danny had just finished dinner when the call came in. All hands on deck at the Edwards' house as they just got a call from the kidnappers. With a kiss goodnight, Danny finished tucking in Grace, grabbed his and Steve's guns from Mary's lock box and headed to the car.

"We'll be back just as soon as we can," Steve said as he followed Danny out of the house.

Mary nodded her head as she stood at the door and watched her brother and his partner leave. She knew they'd find Grace's little brother. Something in her gut told her it would be the end of the world if they didn't find that little boy alive and well. Mary softly closed the door and went back to the kitchen to put away anything her brother didn't finish cleaning, then put on a movie to keep her mind occupied until she was tired enough to sleep.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

Twenty minutes after leaving Mary's house and a brief stop at their house for Steve to get his truck, Steve and Danny pulled up to the Edwards' house in their respective cars. All of the lights in the lower part of the house were on and there were police cars and SUVs with darkened windows parked in the driveway and along the street. Steve and Danny found the closest spots to park then ran to the house to get a jump on planning the ransom drop and Charles' rescue.

As they entered the house and made their way to the kitchen, they could hear Rachel and Stan frantically talking and Catherine's voice trying to calm them down. Kono stopped them before they got to the kitchen.

"It is not pretty with them, Bosses!" Kono said. She explained to them how Stan said he was supposed to be meeting with a potential employer when a man, now known to be Barrett Ivanic, appeared in front of him and began talking to him like they knew each other. He sat down at the table and spoke rapid Russian for about 15 minutes before getting up and leaving.

Kono could tell that both Danny and Steve were skeptical, but Catherine ran the name of who Stan was supposed to be meeting. "Richard Luka is a known associate of the Ivanic Brothers, so it's entirely possible, this is all some sort of set up aimed at getting back at Stan."

"Okay, so Stan was set up by some men who felt cheated out of a deal," Danny said. "How does this help us in getting my s…in getting Charles back?"

Steve and Kono ignored Danny's near slip of the tongue and went on with the briefing. Catherine finally managed to get Stan and Rachel calm enough to see reason that they should remain at the house while the rest of the team went to the drop.

"Mrs. Edwards…Rachel…I can't even begin to imagine what this is like for you, but believe me when I say that if you and Stan went, Danny and Steve wouldn't be able to focus one hundred percent of their attention on getting the guys who have your son and bringing him home safely to you," Catherine said. "I know, without a doubt, that finding Charles is Danny and Steve's top priority."

At the mention of the word son, Stan made a barely audible noise in the back of his throat, but nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, we'll stay," he said, "But I want a call the minute he's found."

Catherine reached out and took Rachel and Stan's hands in hers and gave them a gentle but firm squeeze. "I promise that Danny and Steve will bring Charles home to you."

Rachel fixed her gaze on Catherine's face and studied her before nodding her head as well. "Okay."

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

Out in the driveway, Danny and Kono were doing an inventory of their weapons and bullets. Chin went with SWAT to the drop location and Danny, Kono and Steve would be following with other HPD officers. Catherine would arrive last as she was doing the drop.

They had 45 minutes to get to the drop location and Steve needed to get his game face on, but he kept replaying the words he overheard Catherine telling Rachel and Stan. Part of him knew the words were said to calm them down, but the other part of him was furious that she would make such a promise knowing that it wouldn't take much for Charles' life to be taken, then Danny, Steve or someone else would be left to deliver the bad news.

Danny and Kono finished their inventory just as Catherine walked out of the house with another FBI agent. They stopped to talk at the car before she caught Steve's eye and gave him a puzzled frown.

Steve turned from her and with more force than necessary, slammed the rear passenger door closed. A couple of lingering HPD officers glanced Steve's way at the sound of the door slamming, but went about the rest of their business.

"Hey, you just about ready?" Catherine asked as she joined Steve on the driver's side of his truck.

Steve looked up from inspecting his vest. "Yeah, we'll be leaving out soon and you…"

"And I leave here in 20 minutes for the drop," Catherine cut in. "I know. We've been over this a half a dozen times." She placed her hand on his arm. "We got this Steve. We'll get Charles back to his family."

"We better," Steve said darkly, "or it will be YOU explaining to Rachel and Stan what happened!"

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Steve?"

"You should know better than to make that kind of promise…one that could so easily be broken," Steve hissed

"Is that what has you upset?" Catherine asked, "I was trying to get them to calm down and not go to Danny and insist on being at the drop location."

"I get that, Catherine, I really do. But should this go wrong, you won't have to pick up the pieces of a broken promise," Steve said. "That'll fall to Danny…and me."

Catherine was about to respond when Danny and Kono joined them. They spoke of last minute details before Steve closed the tailgate of the truck and the rear driver side passenger door.

"Let's roll out. Chin and SWAT should be set up, and if not they will be by the time we get there," Steve said.

Steve walked to the driver side, got in and closed the door. Kono stowed her sniper rifle in the back of the truck before jogging to the passenger side and sliding in the front seat just as Steve was starting up the truck. Danny went back to the Camaro, got in, started it up and drove out of the driveway. Steve was right behind him, along with the rest of the HPD squad cars and a few of FBI agents in their SUVs.


	3. The Rescue

**A'ohe hana i nele i ka uku**

_"The Rescue"_

_Part 3_

* * *

Steve, Danny and Kono waited at the first SWAT Command station. It would be a quick three-minute drive to the second SWAT Command station and their final destination if the drop was a bust.

Catherine's signal was all they would need to hear. She would either say, _"It was a pleasure doing business with you fellas,"_ if Charles was at the drop with them or _"I have part now and you have to give me the boy for the rest,"_ if Charles wasn't with them. The final phrase of _"I've got nothing but time"_ was the cue for any remaining HPD officers, SWAT members and FBI to take the building.

"You're not Rachel Edwards…," a man said as Catherine got out of her car.

Catherine turned to face the man and recognized him as Richard Luka, the known associate of the Ivanic Brothers.

She held up her hands in a placating manner. "I'm their money person…," Catherine said as she stepped further away from the car.

"Okay, so where's the money?" Richard said.

Catherine moved towards the back of the car. "Where's the boy?"

"He's around…," Richard replied as he followed her.

"Well you don't get the money until I see the boy, so it seems we're at an impasse," Catherine said as she stopped short of unlocking the trunk.

"The boy's not here…but he can be in 15 minutes," Richard said.

"I have part now and you have to give me the boy for the rest," Catherine replied as she unlocked the trunk and took one of the duffle bags out. She closed the truck and tossed the bag towards Richard.

"What makes you think you won't be shot and we just take the rest of the money?" Richard asked.

Catherine smirked at him, "If Charles isn't returned to his parents unharmed, you won't get the rest of your money." She fixed him with a hard look, "You really don't want to know what happens if the Edwards don't get their son back."

The driver of the SUV honked the horn prompting Richard to get on with things. "I have to verify this is half before I make the call," Richard said as he picked up the bag and walked to the SUV.

When the rear passenger door opened, the inside light came on and Catherine could see Barrett and Adal Ivanic sitting in the back seat.

"Guys, Charles isn't here, but the Ivanic Brothers and Richard Luka are here," Catherine whispered as she faced away from the kidnappers. "If you haven't already gone to that secondary location, now's the time. Luka said he can have Charles here in 15 minutes."

"Went a little off script there, didn't you, Cath…," Danny said with a touch of humor in his voice.

"Gotta let them know I mean business," Catherine replied.

"We're outta here, Cath…" Steve replied as his team left for the second SWAT Command station. "You have your back-up ready and waiting."

Catherine turned back around just as the SUV door closed and Richard returned to her. "Hang tight. The boy will be here in 15 minutes."

Catherine shrugged and lifted herself to sit on the trunk of the car, "I've got nothing but time…"

The 12-team member SWAT unit, 10 HPD officers and 6 FBI agents stormed the warehouse to arrest the Ivanic Brothers and Richard Luka. Once that was done, Catherine took off for the second SWAT Command station to provide assistance.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

When Steve heard Catherine's signal that Charles wasn't at the ransom drop, his team loaded up and headed towards the warehouses on the docks where Chin was waiting. They pulled up in a hail of dust and scattered gravel as their cars skidded to a stop.

Chin jogged over to meet them and give them an update. "I managed to get eyes on the south and west sides of the building."

Steve nodded his head as he pulled his gear from the cab of his truck. "How many guards?"

"Six inside and there are about a dozen hired hands outside," Chin replied.

Steve moved the group to where the SWAT team leader was to discuss their entrance. "Kono, I want you covering the east from above with SWAT spreading out. Chin, I want you to cover the west with the HPD officers there. Danny and I will enter from the north with the rest of the team. We clear every room and find Charles Edwards."

The teams went to their positions and waited for Steve to give the signal to breach the building. Before he could do that, there was chatter on the SWAT communication links.

"Team leader, we've got movement in the southwest section of the building. They're moving at a pretty fast pace too," one of the SWAT members said.

"Give me more information!" Steve demanded.

Chin crept up to the window and looked in. "I see it Brah. Looks like they're loading up two SUVs. I don't see Charles anywhere, but there's a corridor with at least three doors."

Steve looked at the SWAT team leader who gave a nod of his head. "On my mark, we go in hot! Watch your crossfire!" Steve counted down from three and when he got to one, he called out, "All teams enter!"

Simultaneously all doors were breached and the various law enforcement officials stormed the building. With the loud entrance into the warehouse, more guards spilled out from the rooms down the corridor and a shootout soon started.

The teams fanned out, taking on smaller groups using hand to hand fighting or by incapacitating them before arresting them. Soon, there were commands for weapons to be put on the ground and hands to be raised. Some of the guards complied with the demands while others ran off.

HPD officers ran after the men fleeing, while Danny took off down a hall after a single guard and soon had him cornered in a room.

"I don't think you want to do that, cop!" the man said, "Not if you want the boy alive!"

A second man appeared holding Charles under his left arm and a gun pointed to his head.

"Danno!" Charles yelled out as he struggled against his captor.

Before Danny could make a decision as to who he was going to go after, he heard a crack of a gun, glass breaking and the guard he had his gun on fell to the ground with a bullet hole in the front of his head.

"I got your back, Danny!" Kono's voice rang in his ear.

In the shock of what happened, the man dropped Charles and Danny charged him, going low and hitting the man in the mid-section. Danny slammed the man to the ground and soon found himself kicked off when a pair of feet connected with his chest and he flew back.

Danny landed with a hard thud, but shook it off, got up and charged the man again as he struggled to stand. Instead of going for the mid-section again, Danny delivered a quick kick to the man's knee. There was a sharp snap and the man went down with a piercing scream.

Danny turned to check on Charles when he heard movement from his left. Without hesitation, Danny put himself between Charles and the man, pulled his side piece and shot him once in the shoulder and once in his other knee.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

After the shootout in the main area of the warehouse, Steve did a survey of his surroundings. He saw Chin handing off two cuffed guards to some HPD officers and he could see Kono still on her perch outside the warehouse. He couldn't see Danny anywhere.

"Chin, you got eyes on Danny?" Steve asked as he looked around the room again.

"Saw him take off after a guard down there," Chin replied with a nod of his head in the direction of the hall.

Before Steve could reply, there were two rapid shots and a muffled thud. Steve and Chin took off in the direction of the sounds and burst into the room with their guns drawn. They put them away once they saw the two men on the ground and Danny moving to comfort Charles.

Chin checked the first man, but it was clear from the shot to his head that he was dead. He still kicked the gun away before going to the second man. He kicked the gun away before radioing for an EMT to come to the back room.

"Hey, come here, Buddy…" Danny said as he moved slowly to Charles with his arms open. The little boy ran to him immediately and hugged him tightly.

"Grace said you'd always come for her and now you came for me," Charles cried.

"There was never a doubt that I'd come for you too," Danny replied as he picked Charles up and carried him out of the room.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

Catherine watched from her car as the EMTs checked Charles over. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. On the third ring, the line was connected. "It's all done, Mrs. Edwards. Danny and Steve will be bringing Charles home as soon as he's looked over by the EMTs."

Charles was quickly examined, and other than a few small scratches on his arms and legs and being a bit dehydrated, he was okay to be taken home. Chin drove Steve's truck back to the Edwards' house while Kono took Chin's car and followed. Catherine went back to the ransom drop to coordinate with the group there and make sure all the money was accounted for. HPD and the FBI would be dealing with everyone they arrested.

In the Camaro, Steve drove while Danny sat in the back with Charles. The little boy was dozing with his head resting against Danny's side. Steve glanced in the rear view mirror and looked at Danny. He could tell his partner was doing that comparison thing again like earlier.

"Hey…," Steve said getting Danny's attention. "You did well, D." Steve smiled when Danny looked at him.

Danny nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Charles when the little boy mumbled in his sleep.

They drove in silence the rest of the way back to the Edwards' house. As Steve pulled in the driveway behind his truck and Chin's car, Danny gently woke Charles.

"Hey, Charlie…you gonna wake up for me," Danny said softly, "Your mom & Stan are anxious to see you."

Charles mumbled, but opened his eyes and looked at Danny. "Mommy and Daddy?" he questioned.

Danny nodded and unbuckled their seat belts. Steve got out of the car, walked to the passenger side, opened it and pushed the seat forward so Danny and Charles could get out.

As Danny and Charles got out of the car, the door to the house opened and Rachel ran out calling her son's name and Stan was following behind her.

"Mommy…!" Charles exclaimed as he let go of Danny's hand and ran to Rachel. "Danno saved me from the bad men!"

"I'm so glad he did, sweetheart," Rachel said as she kissed Charles' head.

Charles pulled away from Rachel and ran to Stan, with a shout of daddy, and gave him a hug as well.

Danny hoped his wince wasn't noticeable, but by the way Steve pulled him close and kissed his temple, there wasn't any doubt that Steve noticed.

"We'll figure the rest of this out," Steve said softly. "Let's head home."

"We have to get Gracie first," Danny said. "I know she's okay with Mary, but I just…"

"I know, Danno," Steve replied with another kiss to Danny's temple. "Go say goodbye to Charles so we can leave."

Danny pulled away from Steve and walked towards Rachel and Stan. "Steve and I are going to head out now. Everything's been taken care of."

"Thank you, Danny...for everything," Rachel said solemnly.

Danny nodded his head. "Two FBI agents and a couple of officers will stick around tonight and tomorrow we'll be back to talk with you guys everything."

Stan nodded his head and shifted Charles to his other arm and extended his hand to Danny. Danny shook it then ruffled Charles' hair before turning and walking back to the Camaro to leave.


	4. Related for Better or Worse

**A'ohe hana i nele i ka uku**

_Related for Better or Worse_

_Part 4_

* * *

Several weeks passed before the topic of the DNA test came up again. Danny wasn't prepared for it to be Grace who brought it up, not to mention at dinner with Mary and Steve present.

"Danno, can I ask you something?" Grace asked when there was a lull in the dinner conversation.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Monkey." Danny said as he turned to face her. "What's on your mind?"

"Well...the other day I heard Mommy and Step-Stan talking about some test...," Grace paused.

"A test?" Danny asked. He hoped she hadn't overheard any of their discussions about her brother.

"It was something called a DNA test," Grace said. "We learned about DNA in school. About how there's a bit of mom and dad in their children."

Danny nodded his head and glanced at Steve hoping for a bit of help. He and Steve had yet to discuss what they were going to do, let alone how they were going to tell anyone else, especially Grace and later Charles.

"That's right, Monkey," Danny replied. "You know how when Nana or Papa tell you that you have my smile or when you visit your grandparents in England, they tell you that you have your mom's eyes?" Grace nodded her head. "That's the little bit of your mom and me in you."

"But why would Mommy and Step-Stan be talking about it?" Grace asked with a confused look on her face.

From the other side of the table, Danny could hear quiet whispering and he knew that Mary had put two and two together and Steve was further explaining things to her, but all of his attention was on Grace and how she was expecting some kind of answer from him.

The thing was, Danny didn't know where to start. It could have been because he hadn't entirely wrapped his mind around the idea that Charles could be his son, even though it was ruled that Stan wasn't his father...wasn't his biological father. That would only leave Danny. Unless there was someone else...Danny mentally shook his head at that option. No, Rachel wasn't like that. He wouldn't think that about her.

"Danno?" Grace questioned again bringing Danny out of his thoughts. "Why would they be talking about DNA tests?"

"I'm not sure, sweetheart," Danny replied," but I'm sure it's nothing you have to worry about."

Grace gave Danny an appraising look before nodding her head and finishing her dinner.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

When Steve heard Grace's question, he held his breath wondering where she was going with her inquiry. He wanted to pay more attention to their conversation, however Mary was giving him a look that said explanations were needed or she'd begin snooping.

"Just ask it, Mare..." Steve said with a soft sigh. "I know you're dying to ask me some sort of question."

"Why would they need a DNA test?" Mary asked. She pitched her voice lower, "Is someone doubting Grace?"

"Not Grace!" Steve nearly growled, "Charles."

"Charles?" Mary questioned. Steve nodded his head and Mary looked across the table at Danny and Grace. "Well shit..."

Steve shot her glare. "Mary, watch it, Grace is right there!"

Mary rolled her eyes as she picked up a piece of shrimp. "Oh please, like she hasn't heard worse between you and Danny."

"We try not to," Steve replied, "or we have to contribute to the monthly zoo trip jar." Mary laughed and Steve glared more. "You may think that it's funny, but I had to hear Danny complain for a week about not only having to put $20 in the jar, but also how Eric screwed up again!"

"No way did E-Train screw up again!" Mary said with a laugh. "When I saw him a couple months ago, things were going fine for him."

"You saw him a couple months ago? Where?" Steve all but demanded.

"Calm down, bro," Mary said as she pushed her chair back and stood up, "I went to New York and we hooked up." Mary smiled at the memory, then sobered when she saw the look Steve was giving her. "Really, Steve? You're going to go there? I'm like 10 years older than him and he's barely legal!"

Danny looked up when he heard Mary and raised his eyebrow. "Who needs 6 people at a dinner table when the two of you make enough noise for 10?" He leaned and loudly whispered to Grace, "See Grace, one day you and Charles will argue like that during a family dinner."

Grace laughed, "Don't be silly Danno, Charlie and I won't be like that. We love each other."

Mary looked at Grace. "Are you saying I don't love my brother?"

Steve clutched his chest in mock pain, "Oh Gracie! How could you say that?"

Grace laughed more, "Oh Uncle Steve...Auntie Mary...you're being silly now."

"I told you those McGarretts are goofs, Monkey." Danny said with a laugh, "But we love them."

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

The following week, Danny had a voicemail on his office messaging service. He'd been in court, with his phone off and didn't bother to turn it back on until he was back in the office.

_"Daniel, Grace and Charles are visiting with friends this afternoon and Stanley and I would like for you and Steven to join us for a late lunch. I think it's time we discussed some things. Please let me know if this works for you."_

Danny sighed. He knew what was going to be discussed. He'd gone two months without talking about DNA tests or Charles' paternity but now he was going to have to face it head on. He grabbed his cell phone to send a text to Steve.

_Rachel & Stan want 2 talk. Lunch 2day in 1 hr.?_

Danny pressed send and almost instantly there was a reply.

_ok. 90 mins better._

'Right...meeting with Denning,' Danny thought to himself. He was tempted to send Steve another text about how it was rude to text while in meetings, but thought better of it. He needed to call Rachel back, then finish his and Steve's reports.

Danny picked up his phone and with a swipe of his fingers, Rachel's image was on his screen and the phone was ringing. On the third ring, the line connected.

"Daniel. Will we be seeing you for lunch?" Rachel said by way of greeting.

"Good afternoon to you too, Rachel," Danny said. "Steve and I will be there in an hour and a half."

"Great, we'll see you then," Rachel said before ending the call.

Danny resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room as he was cut off, though it was probably for the better. Without Steve or Stan there as a buffer, they would probably end up arguing. Now, Danny needed to put thoughts of potentially uncomfortable lunch meetings out of his mind for the time being. He still had work to do and he knew he was also going to have to listen to Steve's various complaints stemming from his meeting with the Governor.

"I'm telling you, Brah," Chin said as he and Steve entered the headquarters, "the Governor isn't completely off base in asking you to tone down the explosions...even if they are in rundown buildings."

"It's not like I do it on purpose," Steve replied as he stopped at the tech table, "That'd be like telling Danny to stop yelling or..."

"Or what Steven?" Danny asked as he walked out his office, "Please continue what you were going to say."

Chin slowly backed away from Steve and Danny and headed to his office. "I'll just be in my office getting those files for the Governor."

"Hey Danno...ready for lunch?" Steve asked with a bright smile.

Danny pointed his finger in warning at Steve before retreating back to his office. Steve followed him and closed the door behind him.

"What did Rachel want?" Steve asked as he sat in the chair in front of Danny's desk.

Danny turned off his computer and picked up his keys. "She didn't say. But we both know what this is going to be about."

Steve stood up, walked to Danny and pulled him into his arms. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Whatever comes up, we'll get through it."

Danny nodded his head against Steve's chest, gave him a tight squeeze before pulling away. "I know...I know. Let's go have our last normal meal for the foreseeable future."

Steve laughed, snagged Danny's hand and led him out of the office. "Family lunch with the Edwards..." Steve called out to Chin as he and Danny left, "Call if there's an emergency."

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

The drive to Rachel and Stan's was unbearably quiet. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see twitching. Aborted moves to his cell phone sitting in the holder on the dashboard, running his hands through his hair. About a mile before they reached the house, Steve pulled into a parking lot and parked the car. "I know we didn't get the chance to talk about this before, so talk to me now, Danny, before everything changes."

Danny was quiet for a moment before turning and facing Steve as best he could in his seat. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure about what?" Steve asked. "Sure that I want to know what's going on with you...my partner, boyfriend, my lover? Of course I want to know, Danny. For as long as we've known each other, when have I not wanted to know what's going on with you?" Steve gave Danny a smile.

"I don't know where to start, babe," Danny said softly. "It's all I've thought about for two months. Wanting to talk about it, but at the same time, wanting to forget. Now we bhave/b to talk about it and I'm freaking out."

Steve reached for Danny's hand. "Freaking out about what?"

"About having a son! Explaining everything to Grace and Charles. If Charles will like me, let alone want anything to do with me. Wondering if Stan is going to treat them any differently." Danny was breathing hard by the time he finished.

"Hey Danny...look at me," Steve said and waited for Danny to look up. "Every single one of those things we can deal with. Together." He gave Danny's hands a squeeze. "For better or worse, you won't have to go through this alone."

Danny closed his eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed some. "Okay," he squeezed Steve hands back "Okay," he repeated with more confidence.

Steve pulled their hands to his lips for a soft kiss before releasing them. He started up the car, pulled out of the parking lot and continued to Rachel and Stan's house.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

When Steve and Danny arrived, the housekeeper led them to the dining room, where Rachel was giving the chef some last minute instructions about their lunch.

"I hope you're ready for lobster salad and white wine...," Stan said as he joined them. "Rachel has been going at this all day."

"Can't wait..." Steve and Danny replied at the same time.

"Daniel...Steven...thank you for coming on such short notice," Rachel said as she joined them once the chef went back to the kitchen, "Lunch will be served shortly."

"I got the feeling it was important," Danny said as he walked to the table and eyed the name cards with his and Steve's names on them. Steve joined Danny at the table and nudged him with his elbow. Danny nodded his head and rolled his eyes some.

"Rachel, these are lovely name cards. I see you've managed to put your calligraphy skills to good use," Danny commented as he pulled out the chair in front of Steve's name card, gave the man a smirk and sat down.

Rachel narrowed her eyes in a glare before responding, "And I see you're as perceptive as ever."

No other response was made as Stan cleared his throat and the chef entered with their food. Rachel, Stan and Steve took their seats and plates of food were put in front of them, Steve and Danny being served first followed by Rachel and Stan.

While they ate, they spoke of Grace's upcoming schedule, Danny asking for an extra weekend so that he and Steve could take Grace and Charles to see the newborn seals. Stan raised an eyebrow and Steve shrugged his shoulders some. Rachel and Stan agreed with the extra weekend in exchange for Grace joining Rachel at a Mother/Daughter luncheon at the country club during her week with Danny and Steve.

"Lunch was wonderful," Steve said after their plates were collected.

"Thank you, Steven," Rachel replied with a smile. "I thought it a good idea to take advantage of the fresh lobster I got this morning."

"Speaking of taking advantage..." Danny began as he placed the cream colored linen napkin on the table.

"You'd like to know why we asked you and Steve over for lunch, right?" Stan asked. Steve and Danny nodded their heads.

"We'd like for us to be able to...talk about the DNA test that was done," Rachel haltingly said. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I know that there are other things we need to talk about, and we will, I know we will, but I feel the test is the most important."

"Okay," Danny said in agreement. "The DNA test is important. But Rachel, it's been nearly 5 years..."

"Let's not get into about that right now, Danny." Steve suggested. "First we'll have a full DNA test and once we get the results, we'll go from there."

"I agree with Steve," Stan added. "I know...we know that Danny is the only other person, I'm not doubting that, but for everyone's peace of mind, it should be done."

Danny looked at Rachel and nodded his head. "Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow," Rachel replied. "Charles has a doctor's appointment in the afternoon and it can be done then. Will that work for you?"

"Tomorrow is my last day in court. I will call you when we break for lunch," Danny said.

With nothing else to talk about for the time being and desperate not to have to make small talk, Danny needed an excuse for him and Steve to leave. Steve's phone vibrated against the keys in his pocket and he excused himself to take the call.

"Chin...have we got a case?" Steve asked.

"Not exactly, Brah." Chin replied, "Officer Connelly just came in saying one Doris McGarrett was caught picking the lock to your house..." Steve could hear the amusement in Chin's voice as the man continued to speak. "Seems she tried to tell the good officer that she locked her keys in the house but when Mrs. Pekea across the street said she'd never seen her, naturally Doris was arrested."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle. He'd have to give nice Mrs. Pekea some nice chocolates as a thank you. "Thanks for calling, Chin. We were just finishing up here. Be there in 20 minutes."

When Steve returned to the room, he and Danny said their goodbyes and saw themselves out. Once they got into the car, Steve relayed the call from Chin.

"So was it on the up and up, or Chin's way of helping us out?" Danny asked with a bit of a laugh.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to swing by HPD before going to HQ...," Steve suggested as he pointed the Camaro in the direction of the department.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

The following day, Danny met with Rachel at Charles' doctor to have the paternity test done and was told it would take three to five days for the results to come in. The rest of the week was swept up in a case that had the team going non-stop. They put in long hours during the day, and even longer hours at night on stakeouts.

"...and then the purple walrus and blue seal did this trick...," Kono said.

Danny scrunched his eyebrows. "Purple walrus...blue seal...what the hell are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I've been going over the specifics of this case for the last five minutes and you're just zoned out," Kono said. "What's going on?"

Danny waved his hand dismissively, "It's nothing. Just got sidetracked for a bit." He turned his full attention to her, "so you were saying that the victim's friend's alibi doesn't hold up?"

Kono and Danny continued talking about the case before the conversation turned to dumb criminals they chased in past cases. They still had about six hours before Chin and Steve would be there to relieve them.

Four hours into their stakeout out, Steve called to say they were switching partners for the rest of the shift because Rachel called. Danny scrambled to get some of his stuff together because knowing Steve like he did, he and Chin were probably a block away.

A short time later, the Camaro pulled up next to Kono's red Cruze and Danny was already waiting on the curb checking that he had everything in his backpack.

"How are things going?" Chin asked as he got out of the Camaro.

"It's been quiet," Danny replied as he stepped into the street. "The vic's been trying hard to get his friend to come by the house so they can talk things over. Might happen sometime today...depending on how believable everything was."

"I don't think we'll be back tonight," Steve said as Danny got in. "HPD can send someone in four hours to take over for you."

"And you know to call if the case breaks," Danny added.

"We got this covered," Chin said at the same time as Kono said, "Let us know when you get the good news!"

Danny and Steve nodded their thanks as Steve drove away. Once they were well away from the stakeout scene, Steve pointed the car towards their house.

"Rachel said Stan would be back on the Island in an hour, so that gives you some time to freshen up before we meet them at the doctor's office."

Danny nodded his head and slumped back in his seat. "What do you think the results are going to be?" he asked softly.

"What we already figured from the test Fong did," Steve replied. "I figured that after we get them, we can call Mr. Karaka to set up an appointment to work on a custody agreement."

Danny nodded his head. "Sounds good, but why don't we wait on calling him," Danny reasoned, "I don't think we'll have a hard time working out some sort of agreement...maybe something similar to what we have for Grace."

Steve pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. "Whatever you want, Danno. I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"I don't want you behind me," Danny said looking at Steve, "I want you standing next to me through all of this."

Steve smiled and leaned over the emergency brake to give Danny a soft kiss. "Whatever you need, Danno."

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

Danny pulled the Camaro into the parking structure next to the doctor's office they were meeting Rachel and Stan at. He parked in the first spot he found that wasn't reserved for anyone. He shut off the car and looked at Steve. "I can do this, right?"

"WE can do this," Steve corrected as they got out of the car. He waited for Danny at the front and took his hand, "Let's go face our destiny."

They walked to the elevator that would take them to the second level where there was a bridge connecting the parking structure to the medical building. The doctor's office was close to the entrance, so within minutes of getting off the elevator, Steve was opening the door to the office.

"Oh, Danny, you're here," Rachel said when she saw Danny and Steve enter. "They just called our name and said it would be another five minutes."

"I guess we timed it right, then," Steve said. "How long have you been waiting?"

"About 15 minutes," Stan replied. "We came straight here from the airport. I probably still smell like recycled air."

The doctor's office door opened and the familiar pediatrician motioned for them to join him in his office. Rachel hesitated for a moment, looking at Danny. They could still read each other well and could see the emotions flickering across each other's eyes.

"Danny?" Steve said softly as Stan said Rachel's name.

"Right then," Rachel said as she pulled herself together and walked into the office. The doctor moved to the side to let her in and Danny, Steve and Stan followed. The doctor closed the door behind them.

"Your results came in late last night, and I took the morning to review them," the doctor said once everyone took their seats. Rachel and Danny were in the middle with Steve and Stan on the outside.

"The results confirm the initial DNA testing done when Charles was kidnapped," the doctor continued. "Mr. Edwards isn't Charles' biological father. You are, Mr. Williams." He slid the file folder towards Rachel and Danny for them to look at.

Rachel didn't need to look at the file. Hearing the doctor's words were enough for her. She turned to apologize again to her husband, but he was already standing up and speaking to the doctor.

"Thank you Doctor Heioka," Stan said as he extended his hand to the doctor. The doctor stood to shake Stan's hand.

"Yes, thank you, Doc," Danny added as he took the file folder and read the words on the paper inside.

"The office will be closing for lunch in an hour, so you're more than welcome to remain here to talk," Heioka said. He could tell the others in the group were going to need some time to collect themselves before they were ready to leave. "I'll be at the receptionist desk if you need anything." He quietly slipped out of his office and closed the door.

Stan walked to Danny and waited for him to look up. "Where do we go from here?" Stan asked once Danny looked at him.

Danny looked at Rachel, then Steve and back to Stan before answering, "I thought the four of us could work together to come to some agreement."

"What do we tell Charles and Grace?" Rachel asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"I think once we figure out what we want to do, we can talk to them," Danny replied. "We need to give them honest answers other than 'I don't know' or 'we haven't thought about that' if they have questions."

Steve looked at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. Grace would be getting out of school and already had permission to stay the night at a friend's house even though it was a school night and it was easy enough to keep Charles busy in Steve's old room with some of his childhood toys okay for a 4 year old.

"Why don't you join us at our place for an early dinner and we can talk about this more," Steve suggested.

"I think that's a great idea, don't you, Stan?" Rachel asked.

Stan nodded his head. "It is. Thanks. We can be over around five."

Steve and Danny looked at each other and nodded. "That works fine," Steve said. "We'll see you then."

The group gathered their things and were about to leave when the office door opened. "Don't mind me. Just coming in for a medical journal." Heioka said.

"We were just leaving," Steve said.

"Okay, don't forget the test results," Heioka said as he handed a sheet of paper to Danny and Rachel.

"Thank you, again, Doctor Heioka," Rachel said as she took the paper.

The doctor smiled at them and watched them leave his office.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

Later that evening, Rachel, Stan and Charles arrived at Steve and Danny's for dinner and to discuss the next steps they needed to take. Grace was a bit upset to find out that both sets of parents would be having dinner together and that she couldn't be there as well, but they promised the next time they decided to have dinner like that, they would make sure she was there as well.

With dinner consumed and Charles in Steve's childhood bedroom playing with some of his kid friendly toys, the adults were able to sit in the living room and talk things over. The first thing they decided on was that they needed to tell Grace first, and they would do so the following weekend before Stan had to go to the Big Island for work.

"I don't want her to think that with me still having to go away, I don't want anything to do with her," Stan said as he leaned back against the couch.

"I think that's why we're all going to be there to tell her," Rachel said as she placed her hand on Stan's leg.

"Right. We'll be there to answer any questions she may have and assure her that we still love her and Charles." Steve added.

Stan was still unsure. While he'd been Grace's step-father for nearly 6 years, he was still unsure of his position in Grace's circle of loved ones. "Maybe I should change the date of this trip..."

"Why?" Danny, Steve and Rachel asked at the same time.

Stan blinked at them in surprise. "I'm just concerned how she's going to take my leaving right after telling her about...what's been going on."

Danny looked at Stan, "You know she'll understand that you have to work. She's used to that, like she's used to the fact that sometimes Steve and I have to cut our time short with her because we get called on a case."

Stan nodded his head accepting, if not fully believing, what Danny said.

The next thing they talked about was how they would tell Charles. While they couldn't decide how they were going to explain it to him, they were in agreement that they would tell him how much they love him and that wasn't going to change now that he had another daddy and Steve to love him.

"I think we should take our cue from Grace for telling Charles," Steve suggested. "I mean, obviously we won't tell them the same things, but she might have an idea of what to say so that he understands."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. "I believe that's a good idea, Steven. We should include her in as much of this as is acceptable."

"I think, that is, if Grace is willing, that she should explain it to him," Stan suggested. "She'll know the right words to use so that he doesn't get too confused."

"I don't know," Danny said warily, "isn't that a bit much to put on her shoulders?"

"It could be, but if she agrees...if she feels like she can do it, I think we should let her." Steve replied. "We aren't forcing her to tell him so that we get out of telling him."

The last thing they discussed before the Edwards had to leave for the night, was a custody agreement. It was Stan who suggested that once Grace and Charles were told the news, they'd have a trial run with Charles spending a couple of days with Danny during some of Grace's time and if it worked out well enough, they could have the same custody agreement for Charles that they have with Grace.

"The custody arrangement we have with Grace is a good one, right?" Stan asked as he looked at Steve and Danny.

Danny nodded his head. "I'd love to have her 24/7, but that's not fair to you and Rachel or her, but Grace spends time with us whenever she wants and our schedules allow."

"I love being able to pick her up from school during the week so that we can have dinner together," Steve said.

"What do you think about having the same arrangement with Charles?" Stan suggested. "Maybe there's something you think he and Grace might enjoy doing and he can spend part of the weekend with you...?"

"I think Charles would enjoy spending time here," Rachel added. "He loves going to the beach and unfortunately we're not able to do that as much as we would like to."

Danny and Steve looked at each other, and with a series of raised eyebrows, half shoulder shrugs, and a final nod and smile from Steve, they agreed between themselves to give the plan a try.

"I think that will work for us," Danny agreed.

Rachel looked at Danny and Steve, "You're sure? If you'd like to try something different, we can talk about that."

Steve gave Rachel a smile. "I think this will work right now. It will give us all time to get used to the new arrangements."

"And for Charles to get to know us and for us to get to know him," Danny added.

**H50-H50-H50-H50-H50**

When the weekend rolled around, Danny and Steve headed to Rachel & Stan's to talk to Grace. The night before Danny was a ball of nerves and during his telephone conversation with Grace, she asked him multiple times if he was okay because he was so quiet. Danny apologized and said it was because his mind was still on a case, which wasn't a complete lie as Five-0 was pulled in to an ongoing racketeering case that the FBI was investigating.

Once at the Edwards' home, they had lunch on the patio and talked about Grace's week. Shortly after eating, Stan excused himself to take Charles up to his room as the little boy had started to fall asleep. Danny watched, with a wistful look on his face, as Stan left with Charles in his arms. When Stan returned, the group moved from the patio to the living room to talk about what Grace wanted to do while with Danny and Steve.

"Would it be okay if we did something with Charlie?" Grace asked unsurely. The adults were stunned into silence and Grace barreled ahead. "It's just that sometimes when I go away for my time with you, Danno," she looked at Steve and Danny, "he says that he wants to go with me."

"You wouldn't have a problem with him coming along?" Danny asked as he ran his hand through Grace's hair.

"I wouldn't have asked if I had a problem, Danno," Grace said with a laugh. "We can hang out on the beach, or go to the International Market Place."

"Charlie had a great time playing with some of my old toys, so I'm sure there will be something fun for him to do while he's with us," Steve added with a smile. Grace smiled back at him.

"I think...," Rachel began, tears gathering in her eyes, "I think that's a great idea, Grace."

"Really Mommy?" Grace asked, smiling more. "You won't be lonely without Charlie or Step-Stan this weekend?"

"I'll be a little lonely, but I think I'll get used to it," Rachel said. "Plus, I think it'll be good for your brother to spend some time with you and Danny."

Grace looked at Stan, "You won't be upset if Charlie spent time with me at Danno and Uncle Steve's?"

Stan shook his head, "I think it's a great idea and I agree with your mother."

Grace jumped up and gave Stan a hug. "Oh good. I know Charlie will be happy he's not going to be left behind this time!"

Danny and Stan shared a look over Grace's head before Danny got Grace's attention. "Well, Monkey, Charlie might be spending a lot more time with us when you come over for your visits..."

Grace pulled away from Stan and looked at Danny, "What do you mean?" She looked at Rachel, "Are you going someplace, Mommy?"

"No sweetheart," Rachel said moving closer to Grace. "It's nothing like that at all."

"Remember when you asked about DNA tests and what they meant?" Danny said. Rachel raised an eyebrow wondering where Danny was going with this line of thought.

Grace nodded her head. "There's a bit of mom and dad in every baby they have."

"Exactly," Danny said with a nod of his head. "Earlier this week we found out that instead of there being a bit of Stan and your mom in Charlie, there's a bit of me and your mom in him."

Grace's brow furrowed in confusion. "So Step-Stan isn't his dad?"

"Oh no, Grace," Stan said reaching for the little girl. "I'll always be Charles' dad. It's just that now we know that Danny is his dad like he's your dad."

"I...think I understand," Grace said. She looked at Danny, "Are Nana and Papa his too?"

Danny nodded his head. "Nana, Papa, all your aunts, uncles and cousins in New Jersey are his too."

"So we're even more of a family?' Grace asked.

"Yes, Gracie. We're even more of a family." Danny agreed.

"And Auntie Mary and Mrs. McGarrett?" Grace asked sweetly as she looked at Steve

"Let's not go that far just yet, sweetheart," Steve said with an uneasy laugh. "We can talk to Mary about that this weekend."

At the mentioning of the weekend, Grace became serious. "Are you going to tell Charlie?"

Rachel nodded her head. "We do plan on telling him."

"How? He's not going to understand it the way you told me." Grace replied.

"How do you think we should tell him?" Stan asked.

Grace thought a moment. "I think he should be told how he and I more alike. That we both have Mommy and Danno, and Uncle Steve and Step-Stan." Grace looked at Stan, "Is that okay?"

Stan smiled and gave Grace a hug, "That's perfect, Grace."

From upstairs, Charles bumped around as he got out of his bed, walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Charles called out from the top of the stairs.

Rachel, Stan and Danny looked in the direction of the voice. Rachel stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Are you finished napping?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Mommy. Is Grace still here?" Charles asked as he slowly made his way down the stairs, with his hand on the railing.

"Yes, she's still here," Rachel said as she watched her son carefully.

Grace joined Rachel at the stairs. "Hey Charlie!" she said with a smile. "Did you have a nice nap?"

When Charles got to the last step, he jumped to the floor, ran to Grace and gave her a hug. "I did!"

Grace laughed and hugged him back. "I'm glad." She walked to the stairs and sat on one of the steps. "Guess what Charlie..."

"What Gracie?" Charles asked with wide eyes.

"You get to come with me when I go to Danno and Uncle Steve's!"

"Really?" he asked, "I do?" he looked at Rachel, "I get to go with Gracie?"

"If you want to," Rachel said. "Do you want to?"

"Yes!" Charles exclaimed. "I wanna go! I really wanna go!"

"Come on! I'll help you pack your bag so we can leave," Grace said with a smile. She helped her brother back up the stairs.

"Danno and Steve said its okay?" Charles asked as he held Grace's hand and walked back to his room. As they walked down the hall to Charles' room, Danny, Stan and Steve joined Rachel.

"Danno and Uncle Steve loved the idea!" Grace exclaimed. "I've got so much to tell you about what we'll be doing"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, favoriting and commenting. This is the end of this part of the story, but there's more to come in sequel fic and a mini prequel fic. **


End file.
